Southern Greek God
by MsWhiteChristmas
Summary: A little lemony one-shot between Jasper and Bella! I may decide to continue it but it doesn't seem likely... So just tell me what you think! And please refrain from too harshness, it's my first try! Sort of OOC, AH, and rated M for the lemon!


**A.N. For now, it's a one-shot. I might possibly continue it... but it's not likely. So, enjoy the sexiness of a Jasper/Bella lemon! :)**

**BPOV**

My first day at Forks High... in other words, hell on earth. I've already managed to embarrass myself beyond belief. I tripped over air first period, tripped over some girl's purse second, then tripped over someone's foot- which I think they deliberately put in my way- in third.

I now watched my feet, in a vain attempt to not trip, as I walked to the cafeteria. Some girl who's name I could not remember was having a one sided conversation. I just nodded along with her words, not really paying attention to her prattle about teachers and other things that were of no importance to me.

I looked up once we had entered the lunchroom. It wasn't very crowded, due to a small student population, and there were easily empty tables. I really would have liked to sit alone but the annoying girl with really frizzy hair that puffed out and a really nasal voice practically drug me through the lunch line and over to a table where all her friends sat.

A baby-faced boy that the girl sat beside turned so he was looking across her tray to me. "So, you're Isabella Swan, right?" he asked with a creepy smile he probably thought to be alluring.

I nodded and brushed him off by looking the other direction. My eyes then came to rest on _him_... and what appeared to be his twin sister.

The guy, I could hardly call him a boy, looked like a southern Greek god. He was tall, lean, and muscular. His skin had a fantastic tan that accented his buff arm muscles. His messy, blond, sex hair with light brown highlights made him all the more hotter. He wore a white shirt that looked like it used to be long-sleeved but someone tore off them off. His legs were covered with ripped, slightly baggy, dark blue jeans. He wore incredibly sexy cowboy boots that only a god like him could pull off.

I swear to god and the heaven above my lust level skyrocketed way past what was healthy. I finally looked into his dark green eyes to find them on me. He wore a cocky grin that made me believe with all my soul that he could read my mind- or at least feel my lust.

I blushed and quickly looked away from his piercing gaze. I looked to the girl- Jessica, I finally remembered. "Who is that guy?" I nodded inconspicuously to whom I was referring.

Jessica looked at him and grinned. "That's Jasper... and his twin sister Rosalie." she informed me like it was so obvious that even I, a new student, should know.

I looked over at his twin sister. She looked like she came right off one of those playboy bunny magazines. She had medium length, slightly wavy, extremely blonde hair. She had very long legs, her absurdly short black skirt showed most of them. She had a great body and her over-revealing, black, formfitting top showed most of her breasts. It was quite gross. Yet, my self-esteem still took a nasty blow.

"Jasper is staring at you." Jessica whispered jealously and my eyes immediately caught Jasper's.

He grinned sweetly at me and my heart stuttered. I can't believe he only smiled and already had this kind of hold on me. I smiled back, trapped in his intense gaze.

After a second, Rosalie shook him to gain his attention and he reluctantly turned away. I, released from the hold of his mesmerizing eyes, looked away and took deep breaths to slow my heart rate.

I looked at Jessica and she was giving me a pitiful death glare and the boy was giving Jasper the same pitiful glare. I nearly laughed at how pathetic it was.

**JPOV**

I was suddenly hit with a humongous amount of lust. I turned to see the new girl Bella checking me out. I grinned cockily as she finally met my eyes. She blushed cutely and looked away.

I finally gave her a once over and I did a double take. I swear she has to be the sexiest, most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasuring of laying my eyes on.

She definitely wasn't flaunting it like my pigheaded sister Rose, this girl had a natural beauty to her. She had a nice figure, curves in the right places, nicely lengthened legs, and her shirt modestly showed a little glimpse at her breasts. She had nice, wide, chocolate brown eyes that had a mature twinkle in them- unlike most teenagers- it immediately fascinated me. Her long mahogany hair flowed gently down to her mid-back like waves of a mocha ocean. Her features weren't perfect of course but the imperfections just added onto the beauty. Her top lip was slightly fuller then her bottom and her nose had a small bump on it that was only visible through my close examination.

Bella suddenly caught my gaze. I grinned at her, not cocky this time but sweet. Her chest seemed to rise and fall a bit faster and I kept her held in my gaze. He brown eyes held confusion and want.

I knew immediately I had to have her- soon.

***

I handed Rosalie the keys to my black Mercedes and told her to get lost- in a nice way of course. I went back into the school building and luckily found Bella in the office. I waiting, casually leaning against the wall beside the door, my ankles crossed, until she came out.

"Hello, Bella," I said in a gruff, seductive voice.

I swear she jumped a foot in the air. Once she saw me, a blush immediately crept into her soft, pale white cheeks.

"Oh, h-hi, Jasper," she stuttered nervously, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear as her cheeks reddened even further.

My cocky grin grew as I felt her lust radiate from her in waves.

**BPOV**

Oh my god! He looks so sexy... and I just made a complete fool of myself! Smooth, Bells, just smooth. X-rated fantasies entered my mind and I grew even wetter.

He inhaled deeply and smirked when he smelled my arousal.

My blush deepened. My eyes traveled down his gloriously muscled body to where his manhood was straining against the denim of his jeans. I smirked right back at him, only to gasp when I suddenly found myself trapped against the wall.

He growled, his eyes black with lust and want, and bit down on the crevice between my neck and my shoulder.

I cried out when he started sucking and my blood red thong became even further soaked.

He continued to suck as he pushed open the closest door and guided me in. He picked me up, releasing my neck, and placed me onto the teacher's desk. With minimal effort he easily tore off my button-up, white blouse. Buttons flew as well as some shredded fabric.

I didn't see him for a moment, then something cold and hard was put to my head. The blood ran from my cheeks and I think I had a mini orgasm. I could tell it was a gun. I felt his hot, sweet breath at my ear.

"Don't do anything I don't tell you." he threatened in an unbearably sexy voice.

I could only nod.

He slapped my boob and I let out a small yelp of surprise and pleasure.

"You are to answer me." he growled, low and menacing.

"Yes, Master," I whispered seductively, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He dropped the gun from my head. "Good, Kitten, you catch on quickly." he said in approval. He placed the gun onto the teacher's chair and slowly began to lift his shirt, showing a more and more of his glorious eight pack. He let his shirt drop to the floor, unbuttoned his jeans, and shimmied out of them. He was commando underneath.

I moaned at the sight of him. Dear lord he was humongous! I actually worried he wouldn't fit... but what would I know?

He came closer to me. "Open." he ordered.

I eagerly took him in. My mouth could barely close around him. I had absolutely no idea of what to do so I started to bob my head, sucking and licking his length.

He moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. He wound his fingers into my hair and forced me to take him all the way in, hitting the back of my throat.

I gagged. "Master..." I whimpered.

"Sorry, Kitten," he murmured apologetically and pulled back slightly to let me revive. He gently stroked my hair; it surprised me how loving his touch was.

After a short moment, I nodded to let him know I was alright. Gently this time, he grasped my hair and set me at a pace he liked, careful to not force himself all the way in. I rubbed what I couldn't fit and fondled his balls.

"Oh, fuck, Kitten," he moaned, thrusting into my mouth. "Fuck! I swear... if you don't stop I'm going to cum." he said, strained.

I smiled around his dick and pulled back, sucking my hardest. My mouth made a pop when his dick came from my mouth.

"Take off your jeans." he ordered, stepping back to watch.

I turned so my legs dangled off the side of the desk. I smirked sexily at him and removed my bra. I let it fall to the floor and slowly massaged my breast.

I smirked as he dick once again stood erect.

I slowly moved my hand down my stomach to pop open the button of my jeans and unzip them. I slowly pushed them down my legs and let them fall to the floor. I kicked off my flip-flops before returning my eyes to Jasper.

He once again had the gun in his hand but I wasn't afraid at all, it was actually pretty erotic. He came towards me just as I stood. He roughly pushed me back down onto the desk. He cupped my wet sex, massaging it, before pulling his hand back and slapping it hard.

My yelp mixed in with a moan as the pain became pleasure. He did this several more times, getting harder each time. He finally pulled off my thong and let it fall to the floor.

He moaned. "Mm... your so wet for me, Kitten." he groaned as he rubbed small circles into the sore wet folds of my pussy.

I moaned also. "Only for you, Master," I heard myself saying. I felt so deeply connected with this guy even though he could quite possibly kill me at any second.

"Good, because you're mine." he growled possessively.

I loved it, moaning as he rubbed harder. I pushed back into his hand and he pulled it away. His hand cut through the air and smacked my ass one hard time. I yelped, jumping slightly but staying in my place.

"I didn't tell you to do that, now did I?" he growled in warned as he placed his hand over the gun he had put back on the chair.

My eyes widened slightly, the gun making me further wet. I loved how he had full control over me and I willingly gave him permission to use that control. I loved knowing my life was in his hands and he could very easily kill me at any moment.

He smirked. "You like this? Me being in control?" He picked up the gun and rubbed it against the top of my pussy. He grinned wickedly. "You like that I could very easily kill you right now?" he mused, toying with the gun before pointing it at my head.

I gulped, having another mini orgasm at his wicked expression. "Yes, Master," I said bravely.

He came up to me and placed the gun on the folds of my pussy. He rubbed it up and down. I shuddered and moaned at the strange sensation. It was slightly bumpy in places and very cold.

"Stand," he ordered and I obeyed. "Bend over the table."

It shocked me to feel the cold barrel of the gun tap gently against my inner thighs- a silent command to spread my legs. I did so and impatiently waited for what was sure to come.

"Good, Kitten," he murmured approvingly just before he smacked my ass one good hard time.

I jumped slightly with a yelp at how hard it was. But, once the sting went away, it felt really good. I moaned when he did it again. He pressed his dick to the opening of my pussy and leaned over my back so he was kind of laying on me. He wrapped his arm around my chest to massage my breast roughly.

"Do you want this?" he breathed against my neck.

"Please, Master," I begged. I wanted him so badly.

"Come on now, Kitten, you must be more specific." he scoffed at me as he rubbed his dick teasingly around the opening.

I moaned. "I want you to fuck me, Master,"

I felt him smile on my neck and kiss down my back to my ass. He slapped it a few more times before I didn't feel him anymore. I started to whimper at the loss.

He suddenly slammed into me one hard and swift time. I cried out in pain as I lost my virginity. I think something tore. Jasper stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your a virgin!" he exclaimed in shock and regret.

I could only nod. I was glad my back was to him so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes. The pain was excruciating.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned in apology, using my real name for the first time since this had started. "I-I... you should have told me, baby." He remained completely still inside me.

I shook my head. The pain was already ebbing. "Don't beat yourself up about this, Jasper. You couldn't have known." I murmured. I cursed myself for letting my voice crack.

I could almost feel his pain and self-hate. The pain had gone away enough to be bearable and I began to feel the pleasure. I wiggled my hips slightly, wanting more. He grasped my hips in his firm hold.

"Don't move, I'm going to take out very slowly so I don't hurt you anymore." he told me quietly and I heard the pain in his voice.

I almost panicked. "No, Master, please don't." I begged, moving my body up and down so I rode his cock.

He moaned. "Your bleeding, Kitten," he informed me.

I continued to ride his cock to the best of my ability. "It feels good, please move."

He began to slowly pushed himself in and out of me, still wary of hurting me again.

I moaned and he moaned also. "Fuck, Jasper! Harder, please!" I moaned and he quickly complied.

He slammed into me and I yelled out in complete ecstasy. "Oh, fuck, Jasper! I'm going to cum!" I yelled just as my walls clenched around his dick.

His hand went to my front and he began to roughly massage my clit as he got faster and harder, never faltering in his steady pace. He moved slightly and his dick hit just the right spot that sent me overboard.

"Jasper!" I screamed as I coated his cock with my juices.

He continued to beat in and out of me, rubbing my clit roughly and massaging my breast with the other hand.

"Fuck, Bella!" he screamed as he came inside of me.

He slowed as we rode out the orgasm, panting. He pulled out and heaved me up from the desk so I stood in front of him. He touched my cheek with the gentlest of gestures.

"I'm glad you were my first time." I murmured softly, looking into his gentle green eyes.

He chuckled without humor. "I am very sorry I hurt you." he apologized, truly meaning it.

I nodded and hesitantly kissed his lips. He kept me there and gently pressed his tongue against my lips, asking permission. I opened them and he explored my mouth.

"I never would have shot you... I just... found it erotic." Jasper murmured into my ear.

"It was very erotic." I confirmed with a small giggle.

He grinned and gently kissed my lips again. "We should hang out soon." he murmured.

I smiled. "I'd like that, Jasper." I murmured.

**(A.N.) So... tell me what you thought! It was my first attempt at a lemon so please keep your flames low key! Tell me what you thought!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


End file.
